Barbra Jean Hart
Barbra Jean "BJ" Hart '''(nee '''Booker) (Born: 1970) is a fictional character in the television series Reba. Description "BJ" was Brock's dental hygienist and had an affair with him as his marriage with Reba was deteriorating. The result was her getting pregnant, and marrying Brock even though he and Reba were not officially divorced yet. Her comically religious behavior was phased out over the course of the first season. Barbra Jean is even less intelligent than Van, more oblivious than Jake, and is often an easy target for Reba's and Kyra's sarcasm. Despite being noisy and annoying, Barbra Jean is a kind-hearted person with good intentions. She has a tendency to tell "over-the-top" results, and often shares many random and often bizarre facts about her childhood and past. The most that can be understood is that she was born in Friendly, Texas and was known as "the biggest baby in Juno County." She has a currently married sister named Katie Ann, a brother named "Buzzard," and a father ("Big Daddy") who enjoys drinking and hunting. Brock is afraid of both "Buzzard" and "Big Daddy" because he knows they don't like him. She also claims to have an aunt who spits professionally, ironically named Aunt Silvia. In the last season, she lost a considerable amount of weight and became a weather girl (with the stage name "Stormy Clear-weather") at a public-access cable station. Her meteorological expertise came from the fact her "butt-rometer" could accurately predict rain ever since she was struck by lightning in her, "be-dazzler-studded backside," in 1982. In the last episode, she was traded up as a roving news reporter at her station, calling her segment "Babs Janson: Street Walker." Relationships ''Dr. Morgan Barbra Jean has had a crush on Dr. Morgan since they met. Dr. Morgan says that she has underwent "transference" with him, a situation where the separated spouse becomes attracted to their therapist. She has on two occasions kissed him, stole his bubblegum and gave it back, and then afterwards sang "Amazing Grace". She is revealed to still have a crush on him when she sees him again later. Many Doctors In the episode Every Picture Tells a Story, Barbra Jean reveals that she went to Hawaii with a Doctor Schneider, she also says that before she met God she met many many doctors who were already married, meaning she has committed adultery multiple times. Reverend Parkes A man who Barbra Jean grows attracted to in the episode And God created Van, She calls him "Reverend Yummy-Pants" and gives him pie and her limited edition DVD copy of "Thornbirds" as a religious reference. Eugene Eugene claims that Brock stole her from him, he elaborated by saying that two years ago he and Barbra Jean had gone on three dates, two to the state faire where he had won her a stuffed "Pink Panther" and bought her two chili dogs and a cotton candy, and one date to go bowling. ''Five and a half carnies In Season Three, Barbra Jean claims to have dated five and a half carnies since one was a little person. ''Man who photographs her'' In Flowers for Van, Barbra Jean claims that she once dated a man who sent her flowers against her will, so she sent flowers to him with a nasty note and ended the relationship, even though she still senses that he is taking her photograph occasionally.... Quotes Main Article: Quotes: Barbra Jean Hart Occupations ''Dental Hygenist'' She worked as a dental hygenist from prior to the beginning of the series until Reba Works for Brock, She retired so that she could spend more time with Henry. ''Weather Girl'' She was a weather girl for an unknown station from early season 6 until the end of the series, she went by the alias of "Stormy Clearweather". ''Football Coach'' She was a football coach at a women's prison and would have won the championship except her star quarterback was caught trying to escape, she taught someone named "Little Arsen Annie" to be a star cornerback. Family ''Big Daddy Big Daddy is Barbra Jean's father who dissaproves of Brock Hart. Katie Ann Katie Ann is Barbra Jean's sister who constantly embarasses her with stories. ''Big Momma Big Momma is Barbra Jean's mother who is also the protagonist of the Big Momma's House series. She is hinted to be Martin Lawrence in disguise. ''Trent Trent is Barbra Jean's Brother in-law who is married to Katie Ann. ''Aunt Saliva Her Aunt is mentioned to be a "professional spitter" who won the "Baton Rouge Spitoff". ''Two Brothers'' Barbra Jean has stated to have two brothers: one who flips houses and has made a fortune, and the other had flipped his pick-up truck and made a fortune pretendng he had whiplash. ''Buzzard Buzzard is Barbra Jean's brother who hates Brock. ''Lorri Ann Barbra Jean's sister who, according to her was born in "Butt-Ugly, Texas", not to be confused with Lorri Ann Gardner Laune Barbra Jean's Weird sister. Unnamed Niece who can cook In the season three episode, The Great Race, where Barbara Jean tries to teach Cheyenne to cook but fails, eventually drinking all the cooking wine, she reveals she has a 5-year-old niece who she taught to cook lasagna. Trivia *She has 450 Beanie Babies , which according to Brock is a “state record” and has them arranged by occupation, this is according to Season 3 episode, “The Cat’s Meow.” *Her two Beanie Babies, Lulu and Binky, cannot be placed next to each other because they have a history, which, according to her husband Brock, is just so sad. *She is the secretary of the whole buncha beanie babies club. *She came in last in the "Mrs. Tasty Freeze", "Wet T-Shirt contest" among others. *She had no idea the "Wet T-Shirt contest" was in a gay bar. *She was the biggest baby born in Juneau county Texas. *Her age isn't revealed until Ring-a-Ding, making her 30 years old. Technically she is 29 in the Pilot and 35 in the Series Finale. *Barbra Jean rarely swears throughout the series. It is shown that she has started to say "Crap!" like Reba does. * In the episode, The Best Defense, Barbra Jean reveals she was once bullied in school due to her height and called "Blondezilla." Reba later uses this to taunt her to which she angrily punches her in the stomach. * When Barbra Jean reveals that she was struck by lightning long ago as a kid, Reba murmurs to Brock, "Theres the missing piece of the puzzle," implying that this may be the answer as to why Barbra Jean acts the way she does. * In the episode “The Cat’s meow”, Barbra Jean gets really sick when the cat lives in the house, which means she might be allergic. Errors *In the episode For Sale, Cheap she is said to be born in Juneau county, Texas while in As Is she is said to be born in Friendly, Texas. Someone Else--> She is saying she's really friendly. It is unknown whether this was an accidental continuity error, or because Barbra Jean has faulty memory issues. *The Portrait of a vase of flowers in her home is up-side-down. It is unknown wether this was intentional or not. Gallery Barbara jean.jpg Pilot.PNG Kick.jpg Reba-serie-tv-08-g.jpg (1)58170 1 1-x600.jpg (1)60064 1 1-x600.jpg Reba-tv-18-g.jpg Reba-tv-16-g.jpg Tgamh1.PNG Tsomb.PNG Tsomb2.PNG Snapshot 2 (4-26-2014 1-24 AM).png From-idols-to-actors.jpg shit.png Category:Booker Family Category:Hart Family Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Mothers Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Females